


The Force Got Jokes

by sheApunk89



Series: Small Wars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force Shenanigans (Star Wars), Gen, Kamino is it's own warning, That's Not How The Force Works, bb Cody, bb rex, deaged clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheApunk89/pseuds/sheApunk89
Summary: Series of One Shots set in an AU where a Force Shenanigan leads to Rex and Cody becoming bb Cadets and everyone has to roll with that. Suggestions and ideas welcome.***"Dont laugh at him." Kote snapped.“I’m sorry,” Anakin giggled, pressing a hand over his mouth while Obi Wan glared daggers. “He’s just so small!”It was true, Rex was drowning in the uppers only of his blacks, dimpled knees peaking out beneath the bottom and showing off bare legs.“Of course he’s small, he’s only three!”
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Small Wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168856
Comments: 17
Kudos: 149





	The Force Got Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> Theres not exactly a plot here. Just...some randomness I have been looking at for a while waiting for it to sprout legs.

Obi Wan groaned, sitting up slowly from the stone floor. Beside him, Anakin was much louder about recovering from the concussive blast of the Force storm and...whatever had just happened in that chamber.

"Are you alright, Anakin?" He rubbed a hand over his face and beard and stood, approaching the towering closed doors with caution. Apparently they had closed after they had been thrown from the room.

Anakin grunted and swiped a hand through his messy hair as he climbed to his feet.

"Yeah, I guess." He glanced around, shaking out his robes and straightening his belt. "Wheres Cody and Rex?"

Obi Wan raised one hand to lay against the door. "I believe they're still inside."

"Why would the Force kick us out and keep them inside?"

Obi Wan dropped his hand to the huge, carved handle and gave an experimental tug. It was heavy, the thick wood planks protested the movement, but it did move.

He turned to meet Anakin's eyes. "I suppose we out to go find out."

Anakin sighed, and nodded, moving to take hold of the handle on the other door.

"Lets do this."

* * *

Inside the chamber Cody blinked up at a domed black ceiling and curled his fingers cold stone and dirt, maybe? He bit back panic when he realized he had _no_ idea where he was.

Kamino was not black and there was _certainly_ no dirt. 

A small whimper beside him drew his attention and he reached for the body trembling beside him.

"Rex? You okay?"

His brother came easily to Cody's arms and Cody indulged in hugging him for a few seconds, feeling centered by the familiar weight of the smaller body at his side. Then he took a deep breath and pushed on Rex's shoulder.

"Okay, c'mon. We need to figure out where we are and get out of here."

At that moment there was a loud scraping noise on the other side of the room and Cody turned to watch two monolithic stone doors be pu to open.

Instinctively, Cody pushed his brother behind him. Rex huffed, but did as he was told for once, to Cody's relief.

It was near pitch black dark in the windowless chamber, and Cody raised a hand to block the bright light that poured in when the doors were opened. He squinted at two figures that walked in to the room, even from their silhouettes he could tell they were not Long Necks.

It took Obi Wan and Anakin's eyes a few seconds to adjust to the darkness.

"Oh," Obi Wan said when he spotted the other occupants. He tilted his head, smiling gently. "Hello there."

"What?" Anakin frowned, first at his master, then the figure at the center of the room.

There, standing directing in front of the ancient Jedi meditation stone, was a small boy. He had dark hair and eyes, no older than 12 or 13 Standard years.

"Is that...?"

"Yes, I believe so, if the," he gestured to the ill fitting republic blacks hanging off the child's frame. "Clothing is anything to go by." He folded his hands in front of him. "Cody?"

The boy lifted his chin and squared his small soldiers.

"Its Kote."

Obi Wan's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "My apologies I...was not aware."

Kote shrugged a shoulder. "Who are you?"

Obi Wan and Anakin exchanged a look.

"You dont remember?"

Kote shifted on his feet, but other than that remained at an approximation of attention. "Last I remember I was bunked down for the night, sir."

"Ah," Obi stroked his beard, "well I am Obi Wan, and this is Anakin."

Anakin dipped his chin in greeting.

Before the Jedi could continue, there was a tiny sneeze from behind the boy.

"And who is that with you, Kote?"

The boy reached back and the Jedi saw a small blond head poke out at just over waist height behind him.

"Its okay. These are Jedi." He looked up from where he was coaxing the youngerboy out into the open. "You are, arent you?"

Obi Wan bowed. "You're a very clever young man."

Kote looked pleased, but just shrugged again. "We're for you. We know what you look like." He looked back down at his brother and so missed the troubled look that crossed the Jedi's face.

"This is my vod'ika Rex. Rex, this is Anakin and Obi Wan."

If Kote looked to be the human equivalent of about 12, then Rex was around 6. His shocking blonde hair stood up in messy tufts on his head and he had his skinny shoulders thrown back and chin up, mimiciking Kote's stiff posture. But there was no mistaking the fear and wariness in his huge brown eyes and round face.

Or, to Obi Wan's chagrin, maybe there was. 

"Wait. That’s Rex?" Anakin burst out, before he dissolved into giggles.

If looks could kill, Anakin would be dead at Kote's hand and Obi Wan wouldn’t have even tried to argue.

"Anakin!" The Jedi hissed.

"Dont laugh at him." Kote snapped.

“I’m sorry,” Anakin giggled, pressing a hand over his mouth while Obi Wan glared daggers. “He’s just so small!”

It was true, Rex was drowning in the uppers only of his blacks, dimpled knees peaking out beneath the bottom and bare legs.

“Of course he’s small, he’s only three!”

That sobered Anakin up quickly. “Three?”

“Yes. And he’s the last of his squad.” Kote never looked away from Anakin but had turned his body to put himself between Rex and Anakin and had folded the smaller child in to his chest, with Rex hiding his face in Kote’s oversized blacks. “And it’s hard for him to meet new people, so _thanks_ for making it easy on him.”

Anakin winced, sufficiently cowed by the disapproval of the boy.

“Sorry,” he muttered, turning to look at the floor and folding his arms uncomfortably. Feeling Obi Wan’s glare on the side of his face he shrugged, grimacing.

Obi Wan let out a long suffering sigh and tilted his head, beckoning his Padawan to the far side of the room.

“Really Anakin.” Obi Wan signed, cutting a glare at the younger man.

Kote watched the Jedi turn their backs and let out a sigh of relief.

“Hey.” He shook Rex’s bony shoulder, but the boy remained stubbornly staring at the floor.

With a sigh, Kote dropped to one knee, letting his hands slide down Rex’s arms until he was holding his chubby fingers. He tilted his head to try and capture Rex’s gaze, but the child’s scowl just deepened and he turned further. Kote knew he didn’t want him to see the tears in his eyes, so he pretended he didn’t.

“He didn’t mean anything Rex’ika.”

“They're just like the others.”

“They’re not.”

“Thought Jedi were good.” Rex huffed, glaring at the corner of the room.

“They are.” Kote squeezed Rex’s hand. “That one’s just…a little dumb.”

Rex’s head snapped around to look at his brother in shock and Kote resisted the urge to wipe away the tear stains on the small boy’s face.

“Not like that. Just...kinda like Wolffe. Some people just…have trouble figuring out what to say to other people sometimes.”

Rex was still frowning, so Kote reached up to tap the scar on his chin.

“Hopefully he doesn’t bite too though.”He grinned and was satisfied when Rex started to smile too. Rex tugged one of his hands loose and swiped his sleeve over his eyes.

“If he does I’ll just bite him back.” Rex declared, still sounding muffled but less watery. Kote nodded, scrubbing his head as he moved to stand.

“Good.”

“Kote?”

“Yeah? Quit fidgeting.”

Rex let go of the fabric of his oversized black shirt and pulled his hands inside the sleeves instead. “I’m hungry.”

The older boy nodded. “Okay. We’ll eat soon.”

“That’s a wonderful idea.”

Both boys looked up to see the Jedi approaching them again. Kote stood, back straight, eyes averted, like the ranked Command Cadet he was. Beside him Rex moved to press his side against his older brother’s, but didn’t hide behind him again. Instead he lifted his chin and glared at the younger, dumber, Jedi and Kote smothered a smirk, nudging Rex slightly so that be remembered to come to attention.

“I think we should all return to the ship andhave something to eat. And while we're there I will contact Master Koon and maybe the three of us," he gestured toward Anakin, who attempted an awkward smile at the boys only to let it fall when Rex's glare went unmoved, "will be able tofigure out how to undo...whats been done here."

The boys continued to stand at perfect attention, staring past the Jedi, silent. Anakin and Obi Wan exchanged a look. Anakin shrugged.

"Well, now that thats decided."

Obi Wan nodded and turned to lead the way out, Anakin falling into step beside him and small hurried footsteps starting up somewhere behind them.

"Can you imagine if it had been one of us that got shrunk instead of Cody and Rex?" Anakin said with a visible shudder.

Obi Wan cut his eyes over to look sidelong at his young companion.

"I'd rather not. I barely made it through your childhood the first time."

Obi Wan didn't pause and counted Anakin's indignant squawk of complaint as the sole victory of the day's mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions and ideas welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
